One More Day
by Ryugata
Summary: [KaiJou] YAOI. Not able to confess to Jou before he died, Seto still carried his heavy heart through 2 years of pain. One day, while at a small coffee shop, he saw Jou....
1. Prologue

Title: One More Day  
Pairing: KaiJou :33  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN ANYTHING. SO NO SUE PLZTHXKKKBYE. 8D  
Summary: Seto thinks he's going insane two years after Jou's death because he's been seeing Jou at a small coffee shop.

...  
**  
Prologue:**

I stood in the empty room. It's eerily quiet. The only things that could be heard were cars passing by and the wind blowing back and forth at the bloody, yellow drapes.

What am I doing here?

Even I don't know. And you thought I should be the one person who knows everything. I thought so, too, but now... I just don't know anything anymore. Not after you are gone.

I could see everything. The bloody floor, the ripped carpet. EVERYTHING. Your sister moved everything out, your belongs and the furniture. Though there were nothing left to the furniture. They're all ruined because of that insane, cruel bastard you called, 'Dad.'

I grew angry, angry at the fact that you were so weak that you could not fight back to him. If you did, you would be here right now, in my arms. No. You would be at my house right now, in my arms. Not here. There are too many horrible, traumatizing memories here that you should not see.

But no, you did not fight back. You did not want to fight back. You wanted to end everything. Life was really, really rough for you. At school, you show none of that. Not even your 'friends' know of the life you have at home. Not Yugi. Not Honda. No one. You kept everything to yourself. But I knew. And I swore to myself that one day, I will be the one that end all of that for you. Rescue you from this horrid place and we'll be with each other. The safety I could've given you. A home that you could want. The life that you deserve. But you rather let him end your life than let me rescue you. You thought I would never do that for someone like you but you're wrong. You don't know my true feelings. I did a good job hiding them from you.

You have yet known my feelings.

My feelings are...

I know you won't be able to hear me. You're far, far away from this place now. You can't hear what I want to say to you and you can't see that I really mean it.

STUPID ME. If I had sucked up my pride and tell you how I feel, you could be alive right now. Right beside me. Stupid me.

"I refuse to believe you are dead."

I mumbled those words over and over again. Hoping against hope that they will come true.

'No... Jou is not gone,' a part of me is willing to believe what I just thought to myself, 'He's asleep. Go inside his room. He is lying there, sleeping.'

'Not dead, but sleeping. Go. Go.'

I quickly walked into a small room. The room was painted white with a desk still in it. I placed a hand on the desk. Your literature homework from last Friday. You were doing your homework? I am surprised. I showed a little smile. The paper. Nothing but a mere paper. Filled with your hand-writing or as I used to call it, 'chicken scratch', with your name on top 'Jounouchi Katsuya'. I smiled again.

I love your name. There is something about it that makes me happy. Like your honey-brown eyes. They were so happy and cheerful. They sparkle in the sun. Yet... they are as sad as autumn. Sad that your mother abandoned you. Sad that your sister was taken away from you. Sad that your father abused you. Sad that you can't tell any of those things to anyone.

I looked around. 'There's no one here.' I had, once again, lied to myself. Always thinking I will see you. No. I can't anymore.

I sat down on the floor. Tears swell up in my eyes. 'No. I refused to believe that you're dead. KATSUYA. Where are you?'

"KATSUYA." I can't hold them in anymore. Tear drops fell freely on the floor. Reality is harsh... I know because, even though I am rich and powerful, I went through hell to get where I am today. HELL. No one knew how much pain it brought me or how much it still haunts me at night.

But just thinking of you washed all that away.

Then suddenly, something caught my eyes. I picked it up. It's a piece of paper. Writing in very neat, legible penmanship. I read it out loud, "I'm in love with Seto."

'Seto?' You're in love with me? I couldn't believe my eyes. Why didn't you tell me? Did you doubt my feelings for you? Even though I don't act like it but I care for you, I worry over every bruise you get, and every tantrum you threw.

Sadness washed all over me. If you had one more day to live, I would save you from this place, you wouldn't be dead right now. I would save you from your father. If we had one more day, if I was one step ahead. If everything worked out like how I planned, I would take you with me to America after high school graduation. However, all that can't be fulfilled anymore.

I think I'm going insane... but I need to be sane. I need to be brave. Live on for you. Carry your heart with me wherever I go. Never forget you...

"Jou, I know you're in here."

_No, you're gone._

My vision blurred. Water formed in my eyes.

"I have something to tell you."

_My true feelings, my worries, my sadness for you. My heart only belongs to you._

"Please come with me."

_No, you can't. You're gone and it's my fault. My fault._

"I can't live without you."

_Really, I can't._

"How can I go on everyday without you?"

More tears fell.

_I love you._

**TBC **

OMG WHAT WAS I THINKING WRITINGTHIS STORRRYYY? ;; I dunno if I should continue or leave the story there as a one-shot XD;;


	2. Chapter 1

Title: One More Day  
Pairing: KaiJou :33  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN ANYTHING. SO NO SUE PLZTHXKKKBYE. 8D  
Summary: Seto thinks he's going insane two years after Jou's death because he's been seeing Jou at a small coffee shop.

**Chapter 1:**

Seto's POV

Two years went by like a blink of an eye. I lived through the seasons and months without Jou but he appears in my dream every night.

I grew to hate mornings. Mornings mean I have to wake up from those glorious dreams. How I wish I would be asleep right now so I could see Jou but they also bring disappointment. Disappointments that they're only fantasies, not reality. I'd give anything to make them a reality. Not even my gaming machines can turn them real like how I wish they were.

I still regret not telling Jou my feelings. Even if he died after I told him, he'd still know that I love him (and never stopped) but instead, he died with an empty heart.

My spirit died with him that day.

I looked up at the clock. Five p.m. sharp. I should call it a day. I've been in Kaiba Corp. since... EVER. Mokuba is out with his friends right now. He must be having so much fun with friends. I, on the other hand, never had any real friends so I wouldn't really know. I pushed everyone away from me, including Jou.

Ahh... speaking of which, I should stop by the flower shop and his grave on my way home. I occasionally visit it to keep him company and update him on news of his friends, family, and myself. Well, I've been busy in the office lately (actually for months). He must be lonely right now with no one to talk to.

I quickly walk towards the door and grab my coat. I locked my office and stepped into the elevator.

-------------------------

Normal POV

Seto squat in front of a grave. He read the name that is engraved on it 'Jounouchi Katsuya'.

Sorrow engulfed all over him. "Well, Jou. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you lately. It's because there were so much things to be done at the company. So much corporations to take over," he laughed faintly to himself, "And so much daydreams to be made."

He placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. He brought roses this time. Red and pink roses. Red roses mean love and passion and pink roses mean first love. Yes, Jou was his first love and will never be replaced by anyone else.

"Hmm... Let's see what happened over the months." He stopped and ponder for a while.

"Well, Yugi is attending college with Yami as a lover and new owner of the Kame Game Shop. Their grandpa retired at some fancy beach house with plenty of friends there to keep him company," then paused, "Honda is a racer now and Otougi is with him. Anzu went to America. Mokuba grew so much. Ryou and the psycho tomb-raider are traveling around Europe now. I'll be surprise with he didn't bring back human skin as a souvenir," he rolled his eyes. "And me, I'm always the same, with the company taking most my time. I rarely get to go anywhere anymore, except here. And this place, being here with you, beats anywhere else."

He looked around at the lonely scenery. Tombstones and wilted flowers were everywhere. No one is around. What a peaceful, yet sad, place to be.

The sky was getting dark. He looked up to it. A drop of rain fell onto his cheek. Strange enough, every time he visit this place, it always rain. He sometimes wonders if that's rain, or angels' tears. 'No, I'm going crazy. It's just rain.' He thought to himself.

The CEO sat flat down, off his feet. 'Let the rain come. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Jou.'

Then the sky poured down, soaking the man. Rain mixed with tears, killing his spirit even more.

-------------------------

Seto came home, wet from head to toe but he didn't care. He didn't care he was making to carpet wet. He didn't care he will get sick. Get sick and die. No, he didn't care anymore.

"Seto, are you okay?" The brunette looked up to see his brother's worried face.

He chuckled at Mokuba, "Yes, Mokuba. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mokuba looked at Seto strangely. "Did you visit Jou today?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Yes. I did."

"Seto, were you sitting in the rain?"

"Yes. That too."

"Seto..." Mokuba could feel his eyes water.

Jou had been his first best friend beside his brother. Mokuba was the second person (aside from Yugi) to rush to the hospital when he heard Jou's father had stabbed him in his right arm and twice in his stomach and was rushed to the hospital. He remembered that day TOO well. As soon as he got to the hospital, it was too late. They couldn't do anything for Jou. Jou lost too much blood to stay alive and his father was put to death immediately.

When Seto found out... well... all hell just broke lose. The brunette even considered putting Jou's father through torture and make him starve and work until he died. Even that wouldn't be just enough to pay for Jou's life and what the old man done to him throughout the years of his childhood and adolescence. Life was too short.

Mokuba came towards Seto and wrap his arms around him. "Seto, it's been two years. Please let go."

"I can't." Seto looked down at his now sobbing brother.

"It's not your fault."

"You don't know that."

"If it is, Jou must've forgiven you by now."

"I'm going to shower then bed. I'm getting very cold now, Mokuba," Seto let his brother's arm lose and head upstairs to his room.

Mokuba looked at his brother, sadness filled in his grey-blue eyes.

Seto reached his room and locked it. He didn't want Mokuba to come in. He did not want to be disturbed with his thoughts.

He changed out of his wet clothes and into pajamas. 'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'I will take a day off from work.'

Exhausted physically and emotionally, he soon drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------

"Open your eyes, Seto," someone called him.

The brunette opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he is lying on a field filled with green grass and white flowers. He immediately recognizes that field, even without all the tombstones. He recognizes the pretty trees, the sad, lonely scenery, everything. In a distance, some is running towards him.

"JOU!" He yelled out, standing straight on his feet. He recognized that blond hair, that tall body, every feature that Jou had. "Jou, it's you. Oh, Jou. I miss you so much." He reached out to touch the blond and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you too, Seto. A lot." Jou hugged him back then pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"What are you doing here, Jou?" Seto said as they broke apart.

"I missed you too much. I needed to see you and I know I'd find you here."

"Jou... Come back with me."

"Where?"

"My house. Back to my life. I miss you and I love you."

"I love you too, Seto, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm dead, Seto. I can't go back. You have to remember that."

"No, you're not. I'm holding you. You can't be dead."

Then he fell right through Jou. "Seto... I AM dead."

"No. No. No. Then this is..."

"A dream."

Jou disappeared from his sight. The trees, the flowers, the green grass... all disappeared to be replaced with tombstones and wilted flowers.

-------------------------

The alarm went off at exactly five thirty in the morning.

"Damn. What the hell woke me up?" Seto looked over to his digital alarm clock. "Oh..." The alarm continued ringing. The CEO got annoyed and threw it on the floor. It stopped ringing immediately.

As promised, today will be his day off. He planned to go out and explore Domino City because, even though he's been here for the most of his life, he doesn't really know the city all that well.

Seto showered, got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast.

'Mokuba must still be asleep. And the maid isn't here yet...'

He popped a slice of bread into the toaster and waited. After a while, the toaster made a 'ding' sound and the toast jumped up.

The brunette grabbed it and walked out of the mansion, leaving only a note to his brother, telling him that he took a day off from work is out for the day.

Domino City Square is quite large, with a lot of shops and stores, and is quite busy. There were women walking in and out of shopping centers and men walking in and out with them. Children running around screaming and playing. It is very noisy but cheerful.

Seto looked around and spotted a small coffee shop in the corner. He thought for a moment. 'Might as well grab some coffee before going sight-seeing,' he thought mentally, besides he didn't have a cup of his morning coffee yet.

The shop is colorful and small but crowded, much like the classroom he and Jou shared before. He looked around for a table to settle in to. After ten minutes or so, someone walked up from a table and he took that chair right away.

The CEO grabbed the morning newspaper. 'Useless news. Nothing intriguing. How pointless and what a waste of trees.' he scolded, rolling his eyes. Yes, even the great Kaiba Seto cares about trees.

"Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?" Said a voice.

Seto, not bother looking up and still browsing through the newspaper for something promising to read, replied, "Coffee."

"I know but what kind, sir?"

"Didn't you hear me? Coffee."

"... I know, sir. But there are lots of kinds of coffee here. Can you specify one kind?" Seto can tell the voice was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay. Since your dense brain won't take that as an order, plain coffee with sugar and cream," said Seto, still not looking up at the waiter.

Came a cough, "Is that all, sir?"

"Hn."

He could here the waiter mumble, "How rude."

The brunette smirked. Pissing people off is his specialty. Well, he did that to Jou all the time.

Jou... No. Today should be his day off. No work. No worries. No sadness. No Jou.

The coffee came and the cup, along with a two packs of sugar and cream, was placed down onto his table. He looked up at the waiter to tip him and thank him for the coffee but stopped dead in his track before he could say anything to the waiter.

Because...

"Are you okay, sir?"

The waiter looks just like...

"Jou?"

**TBC**

8D Thank you everyone for reading this fic This is my first story on so it means a lot to me! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

This is a dream. He is dreaming.

He knew that he is dreaming.

But how come it doesn't feel like one?

He could still hear the laughing children, the chatty adults, and the waiters taking orders. He could still smell the scent of coffee. He could even taste the dryness in his mouth.

It must be a dream. It must be because Jounouchi does not appear anywhere else except his memories, imagination, and reveries. 'I'm going insane,' he mentally said to himself. His brain and eyes are joining forces to play tricks on him.

What a cruel trick.

"JIN!" A man behind a counter yelled. "You forgot table two. Hurry up and give them their orders!"

The voice brought Seto back to reality, "... Jin?" He looked up that the waiter who is standing there, giving him a confused look and is getting one in return.

"Are you alright, sir? Why are you looking at me like that?" The waiter asked.

"Jou." The CEO, still looking at the waiter who looks just like Jou, mumbled to himself.

"Jou...? Who is that? Oh, sorry. I have to go wait a table. Enjoy your coffee." With that, the waiter walked quickly into the door behind the counter of the shop.

Seto, finally returning to reality, stood up to follow the waiter, 'Jou. Why is he walking away from me again?'

"Wait. WAIT! Blond guy. STOP! STOP!!" The CEO walked as quickly as he could and tried to avoid the tables and people so he wouldn't bump into them and their coffee.

He waiter didn't hear him.

He ran towards the counter to the door that 'Jin' walked in. Before he could reach to the door, a tall, bearded man blocked the way from him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"That waiter... What is his name?" Seto, now as confused as EVER, looked strangely at the man then looked to the door's direction.

"Takayama?"

"Who?"

"Takayama Jin. That waiter that just walked into the kitchen?"

"Yes. Yes. That waiter that walked into the kitchen."

"Yes. His name is Jin. Is there something wrong with him? If there is, you have to tell us. It's all about costumers' satisfaction here." The man raised an eyebrow.

"No, there's nothing wrong with him... It's just that... never mind..." Sighing in defeat, Seto walked back to his table, only to discover that his table had been taken by a couple of lovers.

-------------------------

Seto stood outside of the coffee for almost the entire day. The shop was too little and too crowded for him. Besides, he needed to clear his head before he sees that waiter again. Everything is a mass of questions, circling his mind.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. The sun is now setting and he was beginning to feel mighty foolish and... lonely. He looked down to the ground, suddenly finding his shoes to be very interesting.

The door abruptly opens. Seto stared in its direction, noting a blond male with a cheerful smile came out with a red-haired female companion, they look mighty close.

"Aya-chan, do you want to go catch a movie?" The man asked, Seto realized that the man is 'Jin'.

"No way, Jin. Go home," Aya playfully hit Jin on the shoulder.

"Why home? There's nothing to do there." Jin said as he stretched his arms to the sky.

"You just don't want to see the empty house." Seto noticed that Aya suddenly looked sad.

Jin stared at her. They walked on. Seto could still hear them, even if he tried his best to not let them see him, especially after that outburst in the coffee shop this morning.

"No. I just don't want to see father's depressed face," said Jin as he took Aya's hand.

Seto frowned. Are they a couple?

"Aya, he's been like that since mother died. I don't know what to do with him!"

"You can... talk to him."

"Why? You're his favorite, YOU talk to him!"

"I can't. I don't want to see him... right now."

For the rest of the way, it was silent. They both stopped in front of a bench near the Domino City Park. Seto had not been here since Jou's death. It brought back too many memories of Mokuba's soccer practices.

Seto remembered one day that Mokuba was back from his soccer practice, he ran into the house, looking very mad. He told Seto that he sucked at soccer, which was ridiculous because Mokuba was the best in the team, so he wanted a personal coach. Seto offered to be his coach since he was pretty good at soccer. They had come to this park to practice right when Jou was kicking his soccer ball around. Mokuba immediately ran over and some things were said. Before Seto knew it, he came to this park with Mokuba whenever he had time and watched the two practice soccer.

That was before everything fell apart. After Jou's death, Seto refused to come to this park and Mokuba quit soccer.

Snapping out of his daydream, Seto found another bench to sit on, but not too far away from the other bench that Jin and Aya are sitting on.

He could hear everything they say.

"Aya, I think you should come home. Father needs the support," Jin said.

"You're there."

"I can't be there EVERY single second with him, unlike you."

"I have work, too!!"

Jin crossed his arms and looked at the other direction. His face red with anger.

"Aya..."

"What?" Aya snapped.

Jin sighed. "What went wrong with our family?"

"Our mother died."

"WORST. She's our adoptive mother. She loved us as if we were her own."

"Yeah..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. So they are not lover, but brother and sister through adoptive parents. Pretty chummy for siblings.

"Look, Jin, I can't come back. My apartment's contract doesn't end until next year."

"So?"

"Why is it that whenever we meet, we always have this argument?"

"Because you're abandoning your own family!" Jin jumped from his seat. Aya flinched.

"Fine fine! I surrender. I will move back next week," Aya shot up from her seat as well.

Jin finally smiled. He patted Aya's shoulder lightly. "Good to know."

Aya glared at him.

Jin and Aya headed to their apartment, disappearing from Seto's sight. He decided not to follow them, mainly because he needs to stop and absorb all this information. Also, he thinks it's useless to follow them. He NEEDS to talk to Jin in order to answer his million roaming questions.

Seto sat in silence. Who are these people? And what the hell is going on?

He will find out everything.

-------------------------

Seto came home at exactly 9:30 PM.

The light from the family room is still on, which means Mokuba is awake.

Mokuba ran out to the door. "Nii-san, where have you been?"

"Didn't you get my note, Mokuba? I was out for a one-day vacation..." Seto stated blankly, still thinking about Jin.

"Well, I called you a hundred times! Why didn't you pick up?"

"You did? Oh..."

Mokuba, as smart as he is, noticed his brother's weird state. His eyes wide with realization, "Have you been going to Jou's grave?"

"No..."

The silver-green eyed brown sighed in relief. As least his brother isn't emo again.

"I'm going to bed now. You should too."

Seto hurried upstairs to his computer.

Mokuba glanced and shrugged. His brother is doing better than what his therapist had expected.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Seto accessed his company's main database, thanking his employees who had files of all the citizens who live in Domino City. What...? It's easier to find innocent targets for his company. Better for business.

He typed up "Takayama Jin" and waited for a couple of minutes to load. His heart beat with anxiousness. He wants to know everything about this person. From the moment of his birth to... well, now.

When Jin's information finally popped up. Seto froze in horror.

Takayama Jin's birthname is Jounouchi Katsuya.

_To be continued._

-------------------------

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER... which took me uhmm... one year and some months. Sorry for the typos/grammar mistakes T-T

I will try my hardest to finish this because I have so much ideas for it now XD! They're attached to my brain like leeches!

That was gross... XD SO YESS ENJOY the Emo!Seto because I like to torture him. Ahem -coughs-.


End file.
